Nicolas Cage
Nicolas Cage (1964 - ) a.k.a. Nicolas Coppola Film Deaths *''The Cotton Club (1984)'' [Vincent Dwyer]: Killed by James Remar's thugs. *''Vampire's Kiss (1988)'' [Peter Loew]: Stabbed through the chest with a makeshift stake (on his own insistence) by Bob Lujan. *''Deadfall (1993)'' [Eddie]: Scalded to death when Michael Biehn pushes his head into a deep-fat fryer. *''Leaving Las Vegas (1995)'' [Ben Sanderson]: Dies of alcohol poisoning after suicidally setting out to drink himself to death; he dies with Elisabeth Shue by his side. *''Face/Off (1997)'' [Castor Troy/Sean Archer]: Playing two characters whose faces are switched, "Castor" (Nicolas's character, played by John Travolta at the time) is shot with a spear-gun and pinned to the wall by "Sean" (John's character, played by Nicolas). (Due to the dual-identity aspect, the scene is listed under both actors.) *''Christmas Carol: The Movie (2001; animated)'' [Jacob Marley]: Dies (off-screen) of unspecified natural causes several years before the story begins. He appears as a ghost to Scrooge (voiced by Simon Callow). *''Adaptation (2002)'' [Charlie Kaufman/Donald Kaufman]: Playing a dual role as twin brothers, "Donald" is thrown through the windshield when his car collides with Jim Beaver's truck; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to "Charlie." *''Windtalker (2002)'' [Sergeant Joe Enders]: Shot to death by Japanese soldiers as Nicolas tries to carry Adam Beach to safety (he dies whilst Adam prays over him). *''The Wicker Man (2006)'' [Edward Malus]: Burned to death when his daughter (Erika-Shaye Gair) sets fire to the wicker man with Nicolas inside, on top of having his legs broken and having been stung by bees, while the colonists look on. (See Edward Woodward for the 1973 original.) *''Next (2007)'' [Cris 'Frank Cadillac' Johnson]: "Dies" several times in his future visions, under various circumstances (car crash, shot, explosion), though he survives the movie in reality. *''Bangkok Dangerous (2008)'' [Joe]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head after his car is surrounded by police, while simultaneously shooting Nirattisai Kaljaruek through his own head. *''Knowing (2009)'' [John Koestler]: Burned to death, along with everyone else on the planet, when a massive solar flare strikes the Earth. *''Kick-Ass (2010)'' [Damon Macready a.k.a. Big Daddy]: Fatally burned after Michael Rispoli pours kerosene over him and ignites it while he is bound to a chair; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to his daughter (Chloe Grace Moretz). *''Drive Angry (Drive Angry 3D)'' (2011) [Milton]: Shot to death (off-screen), several years before the story begins. He appears as a resurrected being throughout the movie after escaping from Hell, and returns to Hell with William Fichtner at the end of the movie. *''Season of the Witch (2011)'' [Behmen]: Stabbed repeatedly by the demon's wings while fighting it; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Robert Sheehan. *''Joe'' (2013) [Joe Ransom]: Bleeds to death after being shot in the stomach by Lazaro Solares during a shootout in the woods; he dies after Aj Wilson McPhaul and his police officers arrive on the scene with Tye Sheridan at his side. *''Outcast (2014)'' [Gallain]: Shot repeatedly with arrows in a final stand against hordes of enemy soldiers. *''Tokarev (Rage)'' (2014) [Paul Maguire]: Commits suicide by stabbing himself/shot repeatedly by Pasha D. Lychnikoff and his hit squad who've broken into his home, when he doesn't defend himself (depending on which version you see). *''The Trust (2016)'' [Stone]: Shot to death by Elijah Wood. *''USS Indianapolis: Men of Courage'' (2016) [Captain McVay]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head with his service pistol at his home.• Noteworthy Connections *Son of August Coppola. *Brother of Marc Coppola and Christopher Coppola. *Grandson of Carmine Coppola (composer). *Cousin of Sofia Coppola, Jason Schwartzman and Roman Coppola. *Nephew of Francis Ford Coppola and Talia Shire. *Ex-Mr. Patricia Arquette. *Ex-Mr. Lisa Marie Presley. *Ex-Mr. Alice Kim Cage. *Father of Weston Cage (lead singer of the band Eyes of Noctum). Gallery Nic Cage Wicker Man.PNG|Nicolas Cage in The Wicker Man Nic Cage Bangkok Dangerous.PNG|Nicolas Cage in Bangkok Dangerous Cage scalded.PNG|Nicolas Cage in Deadfall Big Daddy Nic Cage.PNG|Nicolas Cage in Kick-Ass Alanhopgood.jpg| Nicolas Cage in "Knowing" Cage, Nicolas Category:Martial artists Category:Producers Category:Voice Actors Cage, Nicolas Cage, Nicolas Category:Expatriate actors in Australia Category:Expatriate actors in Canada Category:Expatriate actors in China Category:Expatriate actors in France Category:Expatriate actors in Germany Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Cage, Nicolas Cage, Nicolas Cage, Nicolas Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by scalding Category:Death scenes by alcohol poisoning Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by human sacrifice Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by child Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Historical death scenes Category:Nudity Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by insect Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Athletes Category:Death scenes by crucifixion Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by head trauma